1. Field
This disclosure relates to polymers and organic light-emitting devices including the polymers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are active emission-type devices, and are lightweight, require a small number of components, have a simple manufacturing process, a high image quality, and a wide viewing angle, perfectly embody high color purity and moving pictures, and operate with low power consumption at low voltage. Due to such characteristics, they have electric characteristics suitable for various electronic applications
For example, the organic light-emitting device includes an anode disposed on a substrate, an organic layer including a hole transport layer, an emitting layer, an electron transport layer, and additional optional layers disposed on the anode, and a cathode disposed on the organic layer.
If a current is applied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the emitting layer through the hole transport layer and electrons injected from the cathode move to the emitting layer through the electron transport layer. The holes and electrons are recombined with each other in the emitting layer to generate excitons. Then, the excitons decay radiatively, thereby emitting light having a wavelength corresponding to a band gap of a corresponding material.
Materials for use in the organic layer may be classified as suitable for vacuum deposition or suitable for solution coating, according to a method of forming the organic layer. The material suitable for solution coating may be mixed with a solvent to provide a composition suitable for coating on a substrate, and the composition may be disposed onto a substrate using a known solution-coating method, such as inkjet printing, screen printing, or spin coating.